Hetalia: The Beautiful World Dropped Finale
Author's note: This is my first creepypasta reposed from my DeviantART page. Please note that this if my first creepypasta, and I have put in a lot of effort and time to make it as scary as possible, so please do not be harsh nor laugh. If you think this pasta needs to be revised, leave a comment and I will gladly do so. I would also warn you that this creepypasta contains a rape scene, so please read it at your discretion. Thank you. _____________________________________________________________________ People like myself have many different things in life in which they like. Particularly, people like TV shows and movies be it streamed online or aired on TV and video games and PC games. Naturally, people from all over the world make fan clubs on the games, shows, movies, ships, or characters they like and often discuss what they hate or love about them. Me? I’m one of those people. To go into detail, I’m a hard-born otaku, meaning I read manga, play video games and watch anime on a regular basis. I even draw in a manga style, like most otakus. But to be particular, there is one anime that is loved by everyone around the world, and that is none other than Hetalia: Axis Powers, or Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia, or APH. For those who have never heard of the show, Hetalia is a webcomic-turned-manga-turned-anime series created by Hidekaz Himaruya, which revolves around the Axis Powers--North Italy (or simply Italy by many), Germany, and Japan--and the Allied Forces--America, England, France, Russia, and China. Basically, they are personifications of their own countries with both positive and negative stereotypes revolving around their people, culture, and government while maintaining their own personalities. However, there are other countries, city-states, and micronations anthropomorphized as well, ranging from Iceland, Romania and Canada to Prussia (yes, Prussia is a micronation as of April 2010) Seborga, and Sealand to Hong Kong. Speaking of Iceland and Hong Kong, I really love those two together. Not as a couple, but I think the two have of the best chemistry, even though they won’t reach the same rank as America and England. Even so, the two really do have the strongest bond similar to that of twin brothers, even though they have different status ranks. In my mind, Hong Kong is a kuudere (for those who don’t know, a kuudere is someone who acts emotionless or blunt, but is very caring and loving around those he trusts): he’s usually blunt and strong-willed, but whenever he’s around Iceland, he can be a tease, eccentric, devious, but good-natured and usually sees the bright side of life. In contrast, Iceland tries to maintain the “cool guy” exterior much like Hong Kong, but often his hot-blooded and passionate attitude gets the best of him, making him prone to angry outbursts, and hates childish stuff, even when Norway persuades him to call him “Onii-chan.” (big brother) Even so, the two would always be there for each other and would go out of their ways to cheer each other up. Much like America and England, they are one of the best examples of how opposites attract, in the case of a bromance. Though in hindsight, I would most likely not see those two the same way again. At least… not after the horrendous and frightening experience I had… It was the summer of 2014, when FUNimation released the English dubs of the newest Hetalia season, The Beautiful World. Since then, some video stores would have the DVDs containing the dubbed episodes and selling them at half-price. In this case, I got one of my otaku friends, Kayla, to go to the mall downtown and go to Suncoast, a video store where anime DVDs usually are, and to see if they have the Hetalia: Beautiful World DVDs. To our joy, they were there on the shelves, even gawked at the new art style, since the previous Hetalia seasons have anatomy that's blocky and awkward. Kayla even let out a squeal when she saw the new art style, that and the Nyotalia episode. So immediately, we bought the DVDs, and we went to our separate homes to watch them. Unfortunately, though, I did not get to watch the new Hetalia episodes when I got home due to the old TV my family currently owns being an ass on me; as in, whenever we would turn the TV on, there would always be a bright line of light across the middle of the screen, and we would have to slam the top of the TV really hard to get a clear view. As for watching them on my computer, I wasn’t to sure if they would play on Windows Media Player, so I decided to wait until tomorrow to watch them. So, the night and morning came by, I went ice-skating in the morning, went to McDonald's to get some breakfast, went home, and I went straight to my room, exhausted from the hard work out at the ice rink I go to. And I went through my daily habits, checking my DeviantART and YouTube for any messages and feedback. Speaking of messages, I did not get a journal from Kayla’s DeviantART account (whose username I will not disclose due to privacy reasons), which struck me as odd since whenever she would by Hetalia DVDs, she would write a journal about it, yammering on about how awesome the dubbed episodes are and nonsense. I just shrugged it off, thinking that she might be sick in bed and just resting. Eventually, I came across the most recent journal of another one of my friends’--let’s just call her Trekkie, since she’s a die-hard Star Trek fan--journals, showing a url link of an online news article of someone being raped. Usually curious about things like these, I clicked on Trekkie’s journal entry, with the url and below it, her saying, “What is up with people raping other people in their beds?” The curiosity in me increased as I clicked on the linkl, leading me to an online ABC news article of some girl being raped by an unknown intruder in her bedroom. The headline reads, “Girl, 17, Raped by Unknown Individual in Her Bedroom,” with the article, saying, “As of exactly 3:00 AM, Eastern Shore Time, an unknown man somehow broke into a teenage girl’s bedroom and raped her mercilessly in bed. When hearing her screams, her parents came rushing to her bedroom, but upon entering, the individual vanished suddenly. Upon seeing her underwear pulled down and crying, the father called 911 to report a rape in his daughter’s bedroom. “The police arrived ten minutes later, but saw no traces of the individual. They then interviewed the girl’s parents then the girl, who prefers to call herself Kayla, but not released her last name to hide her identity.” It took me not long to process the name “Kayla.” Kayla…? They aren’t talking about my friend, Kayla, are they? Needless to say, I continued reading the article. “‘I heard a soft thud, which made me wake up,’ said Kayla, struggling to fight her tears. ‘I thought it was one of my cats, so I went back to sleep. After a while, I felt something being pulled off from my hips all the way down to my ankles, and something hit me in my crotch forcefully, making me wake up again, and I saw that guy, thrusting into me with an emotionless expression, with eyes looking like he had no soul, saying in an emotionless voice a Japanese phrase over and over again!’” Okay, now this is leaving me. “Had no soul?” Sounds like that dude’s a semi-realistic mannequin. Though, I continued to read on: “Kayla describes the perpetrator as around 5 feet 7 inches tall, pale-skinned, has silver-white hair, purple eyes, and wears a dark brown and white outfit consisting of a white dress shirt, brown coat, brown pants, and white boots.” I stopped at the description. White hair, purple eyes, check. Hold on, Kayla’s not talking about… Iceland, is he? Even so, I actually smiled, and eventually laughed my ass off. I know rape isn’t a funny subject matter, but the fact that a fictional character coming out of the animation world into the real world and goes around raping people is so absurd, I could not resist laughing so hard until I start crying. Eventually, I recovered and deleted my journal and deviation messages, replied to feedback here and YouTube and went to work on art trades and point commissions. So, the day passed slowly, Mom driving to work, by brother going to the game store to play Magic: The Gathering with his gaming buddies, leaving me all alone in the house. Usually, I am a solitary person, so I don’t invite any of my friends over. That, and also due to the fact that my house is so often deranged and my mom and I would be too damn lazy to clean up a bit, bit by bit of the house. Eventually, I finished the commissions or art trades and went off for some R and R. But, thinking back about the article I’ve read in the morning, I really want to know if Kayla’s alright. So, I went to her DeviantART page and sent her a note, saying, “Are you all right? I heard that you were raped by some douchebag in your bedroom.” and clicked “Send,” and waited for her reply whilst playing HetaGames, Touhou, and watching YouTube vids to pass the time. But even so, I couldn’t get my head off of that article. What if Iceland really did rape Kayla? Though I know it’s really ridiculous, I can’t help but wonder. Thinking back to the Hetalia: The Beautiful World DVDs, I figured there might be a bootleg episode somewhere in the DVD. At first, I almost brushed it off, thinking it was just a dumb cliche you’d see in lost episode creepypastas, but then again, some cliches speak the truth. I went downstairs to retrieve the Beautiful World DVD, and took a look at it. I looked at the back, trying to find clues to the so-called bootleg Hetalia episode, and I came across a box of text saying “Special Features include a quiz! If you get all of the questions right, you’ll get to see the never-before-seen Hetalia: The Beautiful World episode!” I scratched “I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines!” off the list because I knew the whole time that it was gonna be included in the DVD itself. Really want to hear their voices, though. Especially Romania’s which I’ve had this prediction that he will be voiced by James Arnold Taylor, but that’s not the case. I went back upstairs, opened the DVD case, opened my disk drive, put the DVD in and Windows Media Player popped up, reading it, and got me to the DVD menu, typically showing “Play All,” “Episodes,” “Setup,” and “Bonus Features.” I clicked on “Bonus Features” and it took me there. The quality glitched just slightly, but I ignored it once it got back to normal. As you’d expect, the Bonus Features menu consists of “Bloopers,” “Interviews with the cast and crew,” “Trailers,” “Hetalia World Buffet,” and finally, “Test your knowledge of Hetalia! Take the quiz!” I clicked on the last option, with the screen turning black a second before it faded to a chibi Italy waving his white flag, with text below him saying, “Welcome to the Hetalia quiz! In this quiz, we test your knowledge of Hetalia and the history of it--literally--and how well you know the characters! If you get all of them correct, you’ll get to see another extra episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World! If you don’t, though, you will go back to the main DVD menu. Now then, are you ready to take the quiz?” The only options were “Yes” and “No,” one of them highlighted yellow due to my mouse cursor being in the left off my computer screen. Naturally, I clicked yes, since I had some knowledge about Hetalia, since I have read the most recent strips of it back when I once had a Tumblr account. (Damn you Tumblr for locking me out!) Hereafter, the screen faded to black and then to another image of a chibi Canada who is looking somewhat sad. What’s weird about it is that his pet polar bear cub, Kumajiro, isn’t there. Even more strange, is that Canada isn’t actually sad-sad, like you’d see when no one notices him, but more of a dismal-sad, as if he lost his bear. What’s slightly unnerving is that the text read, “Are you sure?” with the options of “Yes” and “No.” Figuring this is some stupid prank the menu programmers are pulling, I clicked yes, and the screen again cut to black. And, as you’d expect, the quiz started, most of which are multiple choice, the rest True and False. I managed to fly through all the questions with… some sort of difficulty, and eventually the quiz ended, with America giving a victory sign with a wink, with text beneath him saying “Congratulations! You’ve completed the quiz and answered all the questions correctly! As a result, you can watch the unstreamed Hetalia episode!” Okay, now I really want to know what the title of this “never-before-seen” Hetalia episode is. The writers, or even Himaruya, must have at least titled this. Even though I know most of the episodes are untitled and only known as “Episode xxx,” there are special episodes with titles, and with this “unstreamed” episode having a title, I really want to know what it is. To get my irritation rising just slightly, the chibi Canada appeared once again, saying “Are you sure?” with “Yes” and “No” beneath the question. But then my irritation drained when Canada looked slightly more scared, but still retained that look of sadness. Maybe he and Iceland share a link? As in, Canada is worried for me that Iceland was gonna rape me? I slapped myself mentally for even thinking that. Needless to say, I clicked “Yes” and the screen cut to black once again. The episode started with people being in a cathedral-like building of some sorts, but the animation itself is totally pixelated and blurred, a little choppy in parts. I sighed in irritation. Well, of course the quality of the episode isn’t all that great, it’s a fucking. Bootleg! Well, that’s what you’d expect from a bootleg, isn’t it? I seriously wonder why the hell a bootleg episode would be on a Hetalia DVD of all places. Maybe the programmers accidentally burned this onto the DVDs? I dunno. Anyway, the episode continues on with the same choppy quality, as well as somewhat distorted audio, even though some parts are audible. It took me around a minute to realize that it’s in Japanese, though. Though there are no subs. Around ten seconds in, there were red spots in a few of the frames, what looked like cranberry juice or tomato juice. After a few seconds, it moved on to a low-quality frame of… Hong Kong…? Oh! I recognize the first ten seconds! This was animated from the Hetaween 2013 strip I saw on Tumblr! Though, it struck me as odd as this was somewhat too recent to become animated. And there might be a season six of Hetalia… Moving on. I have to say that Hong Kong… looked really good in the new style, even though both the video and audio were of low quality and pretty much out of synch. From what I remember, though, is that Ukraine, Hong Kong, Iceland, Australia, Latvia, Liechtenstein, New Zealand and a few others gathered in some house in America for… some… party, or something, I really don't remember. Anyway, Hong Kong was talking, but I don’t remember what he said from the strip, but the moment he brightened up, saying, from what I remember from reading the strip, “We should tell scary stories of our costumes’ origins! ...Or something like that, I dunno.” It sounded nearly distorted, but there's a slight demonic accent within it. At least it sounded that way. Hereafter, Iceland exclaimed, “Are you stupid?!” Hereafter, the Hetalia: The Beautiful World opening came up, with a much better video and audio quality, though the gems flying across the screen were red, but I ignored it. Truth be, I loved the Beautiful World opening, my favorite part of it was when the grunge-looking angel wings emerged, unleashing white feathers everywhere with the feathers disappearing hereafter. After that, the screen faded to black, which took longer than any other Hetalia episode. What if this really is a bootleg episode after all? After ten seconds, the screen faded into a long dark hallway with no doors, leading to a black void, with a little noise. With that noise, I would assume that someone is holding a video camera. Awhile, I hear some faint breathing. Not breathing like you’d hear in TV show episodes or movies, but realistic human breathing, almost as if the person is being self-conscious and feels like he’s being watched. After a few seconds, the person holding the camera moved forward, the camera itself bobbing up and down due to the person’s movement. Awhile, the person’s breathing slowly got heavier with each fifteen steps it takes. I couldn’t even tell if he’s being fearful or from the exertion of walking. Among each breath, I could hear some speech. After a few breaths, I interpreted that the person is saying one word while breathing over and over. So far, I only interpreted the word “I.” I what? I continued to listen closely, and while the breathing is getting heavier, it’s starting to become slightly clear, with the person putting some exertion into the “su” sound. With those, I combined the two sounds together. Eventually, I deciphered the sounds into… Aisu? What’s the person referring to? Suddenly, it came to me. “Aisu” translates to “ice” in Japanese katakana, though, what’s it referring to? It came to me yet again. By “ice,” the person meant Iceland, so with that logic, it would be either Hong Kong or Norway holding the camera. I mostly think it’s Hong Kong, since he nicknames Iceland “Ice.” That makes the most sense. After a while, Hong Kong’s breathy chanting of "Ice" changed into worry and fear. I figured this is natural since I view Hong Kong and Iceland as best male buddies for life. Then again… back to the realistic breathing part, was it Hong Kong’s Japanese voice actor chanting that? I wonder… Hong Kong’s breathy chanting of “ice” became somewhat clearer, but… this wasn’t what I was expecting. He sounded more frantic and afraid, which is unlike him. Actually, I thought this was because he was looking for Iceland, but hearing this now… it sounded more like something terrible’s about to happen. Either to him, or something to Iceland. Eventually, the door-less black hallway faded to a scarlet, where it had deeper red large markings on either side of the hall, but they didn’t look like doors, at least to me. Hong Kong started to move faster, the camera shaking a bit more awhile, almost like he’s running. Ahead, there was a scarlet figure huddled in a fetal position. Was that even Iceland? Hong Kong ran towards the huddled figure that looked like Iceland, but the screen cut to black, along with a thud and something breaking, but I couldn’t identify which. I think it was the camera or something. After a couple of seconds, I heard Hong Kong’s screaming, like he’s being tortured or something. Oh, come on, Hong Kong is like, my favorite Hetalia character, it’s not like him to be that submissive! Unless… Garbles of static and unidentifiable clips appeared rapidly, very brightly, hurting my eyes so bad I had to shield them with my hand, hoping that the images would stop flashing. It really didn’t help that the screams of torture increased in volume slightly. After the flashing, I uncovered my eyes and rubbed them to buy me some time to recover, but by the time I did, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened at what the hell I’m seeing. I was kinda right, but this is one of the very few moments in which I hate that I am. Iceland was thrusting against something, with that emotionless expression on his face, his berry-colored eyes glowing. Hong Kong was screaming bloody murder, saying Japanese interjections like “No!” and “Stop!” (I took Japanese, that’s how I know this.) The camera then switched to an angle in which there was Iceland’s pants down to reveal… Oh, shit, he’s not…! That’s when it came to me yet a third time. Iceland was raping Hong Kong, his only best friend, anally. He’s actually raping his best friend! I could only stare in horror and WTF-ery as Iceland’s member came in and out of Hong Kong’s asshole at an average pace, all the while blood is streaming down out of it. It didn’t even help that my heart was being ripped apart when my most favorite Hetalia character was crying from the torture. Realistic crying sounds, as he laid on his side helpless while he was being raped by Iceland. This is so explicit, how the hell did that get onto the DVDs?! I wonder if the people who bought these also watched this same episode and get raped hereafter just like Kayla? Just as important, what was the new studio (I forgot what it’s called) thinking, animating this?! After thrusting in for a while with Hong Kong’s anus bleeding so much now, Iceland ejaculated, with Hong Kong letting out a yelp while he did. Iceland got his blood-covered cock out of Hong Kong’s puckered entrance swiftly, letting his semen drip down, mixing in with the blood. Upon seeing this, my stomach twisted. I felt like I was gonna vomit. The two just sat there, Hong Kong panting but crying with tears streaming down his eyes, with Iceland just staring at him with an extremely stoic yet creepy expression, not saying anything at all. Hong Kong seemed to calm down a bit when he said, finally, in Japanese, “Why…? Why…?” Iceland didn’t reply for ten seconds, just staring creepily at Hong Kong. Actually, it’s a little like he’s staring straight at me,''straight into my soul, ready to stab it at any time. After the awkward creepy silence, he said, in Japanese, “You’re mine. Forever and ever,” in an emotionless tone. And then the Beautiful World credits scene appears, though it has a red hue, but it didn’t actually change my WTF-ish expression of what the hell I just watched. After the credits scene, it went back to the regular DVD menu, but Japan, America, England and France’s handsome expressions were replaced with horrified looks, similar to that of the chibi Canada. Unlike the first time the DVD menu appeared, there’s no OST from the Hetalia anime. Just silence. Unlike them, though, I looked more like “What the fuck was that?”. I just simply stared at my computer screen, eyes widened, jaw hanging down, wondering what the fuck any of this really is. Is this really the same episode Kayla watched? What if Iceland raping the life out of Hong Kong was linked to Iceland raping her? I mean, I’ve heard of fujoshi fangirls wanting their hot bishounen boys (Hong Kong and Iceland are no exceptions) to ravish them in their sexual fantasies, but this is beyond. Like, ''really beyond, I mean, seriously. Suddenly, the phone downstairs rang, jumping me out of my WTF expression (and after I sensed that I was drooling stupidly) and prompting me to close WMP. I went back downstairs and saw that it was a wireless caller, meaning it could be either my brother or Mom. I waited for Mom to get to the answering machine and picked the phone up. Mom said that she was running late for home because there was a rape-murder near the workplace she’s working at, and she’s running late because the police were interviewing the workers here, Mom included. After the convo, I hung up, went back upstairs, took off my shorts and bra, and checked my DeviantART messages, waiting for Kayla’s journal entry. I got updates from groups, my friends, my senpai artists, journal entries from the same people I watch, but no journal entry from Kayla. I figured she was recovering from the rape and closed Google Chrome and put my computer on stand-by mode before turning on my air conditioner and heading off to bed. I was sleeping soundly, at least until 2:59 in the morning when I heard a soft but loud thud. Naturally, I was a heavy sleeper, so I shrugged it off and turned to the other side and sighed. Hereafter, I heard some shuffling noises, which irritated me further, so I put my only cover over my head to block it out. However, I felt some fabric touching my skin and pulling my panties down, which led me to become angry and tried to kick something, like a face, but something didn’t flinch. Having enough, I shot open my eyes, but so wide just to see Iceland--the very same Iceland--staring creepily at me with glowing, soulless eyes, with no expression, harshly thrusting into my crotch. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Crime Category:Mental Illness Category:Demon/Devil Category:Anime